On The Winning Side
by avatawesomegirl10
Summary: Sherlock and Molly and finally getting married. Sherlock wants to get married in Sherenford, but Molly isn't too keen on the idea. Can they resolve the problem?


On the Winning Side

Hey yall! Welp, this is my first

official fanfiction, and its Sherlolly!!!!!

I'm kind of nervous, but it'll be all right.

Disclaimer: I do not anything recognizable.

The brilliancy that is BBC's Sherlock

belongs to the geniuses known

collectively as Moffitess.

X

"No. Sherlock."

The sight of Sherlock Holmes with his dress shirt sleeves rolled up, reading glasses on the end of his nose, and a pencil behind his ear would be quite humorous if it wasn't for his crossed arms, and the determined look in his eyes. His fiancèe of five months and soon-to-be wife in one month, Molly Hooper copies his posture and expression perfectly. The wall behind the couch is covered in multi-colored pictures, seating charts, wedding dresses, caterer portfolios, and reception venues. While Molly is thrilled to finally be marrying Sherlock and having all of the romantic tension between them resolved, she is almost always too busy to plan the wedding. Luckily, Sherlock Holmes, the great detective and wedding coordinater extraordinaire, has been in between cases since the whole Euros debacle ended.

"Molly, trust me. I know what I am doing. I am after all the world's only Consulting Detective and I have planned for every contingency." Sherlock states smugly, " Having our wedding ceremony in Sherenford is the only way for Euros to attend. I promised her. Euros will never be allowed to leave that place so I want to her to be a part of my life in any way she can."

Recognizing the earnestness in Sherlock's voice, Molly sighs. "I understand Sherlock, I really do, but Sherenford isn't exactly my idea of a romantic wedding venue."

"Would you rather get married in the morgue at St. Bart's?" sneers Sherlock.

"Of course not." Molly huffs, " Now you're just being ridiculous."

"What is the problem?! I don't recall you complaining about it before, and you know I would. How come you agreed with me on every other detail except for this?" Sherlock demands as he steps forward to loom over Molly.

"Well, you didn't exactly ask for my opinion before, now did you! I would have gladly taken off of work to help you before if you had only asked. Do my opinions not matter to you or am I just not smart enough to help you?!" Molly drops her hands by her side and bows her head in defeat.

"Your opinions have always mattered to me and you're the smartest woman I know! Don't you know that?" Sherlock's eyes soften as he sees her huddled form, "I am sorry, Molly. I did not mean to exclude you in all this." Sherlock then steps even closer to Molly and encircles his long arms around her small frame. "Why don't you sit down while I get you a hot cuppa?"

After Sherlock brings Molly her tea and gives her time to drink it, he sets the mug aside to grab her hands gently in his own.

"You must understand. I want this day to be perfect, and I need my sister there with me. She is, after all, the one who gave me the push to tell you how I feel, albiet in an unconventional way. Her and I are more alike than you know. Before I met Victor Trevor at school, Euros and I were inseparable, but after I met him I abandoned my sister. She retaliated by taking away my best friend just like I took away hers. Much in the way that Euros is now in a physical prison; I used to be in an emotional prison. I was given a chance to heal through he strength of you, John and Mary, Mrs. Hudson, and, yes, even Lestrade. I desire to give Euros the same chance." Sherlock pauses to give Molly time to absorb everything he had just said.

After several long moments of silence, Molly looks up at Sherlock with a new look of determination in her eyes. "If us getting married at Sherenford is the first step in allowing Euros to heal, then I am willing to do it. You also need to be willing, Sherlock, to let me in on the rest of the decisions, and to share all of your heavy burdens with me. It's okay to talk about Victor. I love you so much and we need to do this together."

"Agreed. I love you more than you know and I honestly don't deserve you." Sherlock kisses Molly soundly then grins down at her sheepishly, "I'm still not used to all this sentiment, but it's not so bad."

Molly gasps mockingly, " Do this mean that you're on the losing side now?"

"With you, Molly Hooper? Never."

X

So how was it?!?!?! Did I do good?

I definitely plan on writing more stories. 

I'm looking forward to bunches of reviews. Please tell me honestly what yall think. I'm not easily offended.


End file.
